


Insomniac and Late Night Snack

by kittencauldrone



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 2am writing, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittencauldrone/pseuds/kittencauldrone
Summary: it's literally almost 3 am. I can't sleep and niether can Lance.I apologize if it makes no since i was trying to wind down enough to sleep but this happened instead





	Insomniac and Late Night Snack

Toss, turn, flip this way, and that. No matter what he did, he just couldn’t get to sleep. He groaned and flopped over on his stomach then reached for his phone. Stupidly, he forgot to turn the brightness down and the light of the screen blinded him momentarily until he could read the time: 1:29 A.M. Great. He sighed and turned over again, facing the wall. Nights like these were the worst, as it left the poor man alone with his thoughts, which could be very dangerous.

The insomniac let out a low whine and placed his hands over his eyes and rubbed them hard enough to see spots from behind his eyelids. He was tired, exhausted even, but yet his body refused to let him sleep. “Qiznack….”

He mumbled under his breath and sat up. Everything was quiet. Of course everything was quiet, everyone else was asleep! “Alright McClain, maybe a walk will help.”

Lance pulled himself out of bed and threw on some pants to walk around the ship for a bit. He knew it wouldn’t help and that he was just going to wake himself up more, but he needed to do something to distract himself from his lack of sleep. The blue paladin swung by the bathroom and jumped when he saw himself in the mirror.” This is not good for my complexion. “

He sighed and walked out, how was it he wasn’t able to sleep but everyone else was completely oblivious to the problems of Lance. His feet brought him to the control center, the only place with windows. The tall man stood in his pajamas watching space float by. Space wasn’t exactly how he pictured it.

It was cold and a vacuum, so you never saw any stars until you got onto a planet, if you were lucky the planet only had one sun and at least a five hour night with three moons. If you were really unlucky, such as Lance, you’d land on a planet with three suns and two moons with 42 hour days and maybe ten minutes worth of night time. Sometimes he wished he were back on Earth to observe all the stars in the sky.

But on Earth he was a loser, a nobody. Barely making passing marks at the Garrison, only had two friends, and absolutely no chance with anybody. Now… Well now he was a loser in space with six friends and still not a chance in all the worlds with one single person. At least he had Blue. After moping at the control center for a bit, Lance continued on in late night stroll. Maybe he was just going crazy.

As he passed through the halls in dim lighting his thoughts only got worse. He missed Earth. He missed waking up on saturday mornings to his mother singing along with the radio while making breakfast. He missed stepping outside and getting the scent of fresh cut grass. He missed the warm summer days and cool nights, where he could spend all the time outside. He sighed again, what he would give to have that little piece of home with him.

He was nearing the kitchen when the smell of homemade tortillas hit his nose. Lance’s eyes brighten and he pretty much ran to see who was cooking. Of course it was his best bud Hunk cooking up a late night snack.

“Hunk what are you doing up?” Lance asked looking around the kitchen to see just what his friend was doing.

“What does it look like? I’m making food.” Hunk gave him a friendly smile.

His eyes widened at the amount of food Hunk had prepared,” this is a lot for a late night snack don’t you think?”

“Oh yeah. I decided it’d be good for dinner tonight so I got a head start, we can warm it back up when it comes time.” Hunk nodded.

Lance looked from the food to Hunk and back again,” what made you choose tacos?”

“Taco Tuesady!” The larger man beamed.” I thought we all might enjoy something from earth as well. Well, we will, Allura and Coran may find it weird to eat.” he finished making his plate,” say, why are you up?”

“Couldn’t sleep.” Lance shrugged, not wanting to admit this was the third night he’d been up this late and not to his own accord.” I was just thinking i could tire myself out by walking around the castle.”

Hunk nodded,” uh-huh, what’s really up, man?”

The blue paladin looked away, it was clear he was tired but couldn’t wind down. His body language suggested he was feeling down, he could never hide anything from Hunk. No matter how hard he tried it only made it more obvious. “ Just… stupid thoughts. Missing stuff from earth.”

“Like what?” asked the other.

“My mom; the way grass smells when it's cut; cold winter days where you can stay inside and cuddle up with a blanket.” Lance told him.” The way mom called me her kid. Mi hijo, mi corazón, she called me.”

“I’m sorry, buddy.” Hunk came around and gave his friend a signature Hunk bear hug.

Lance held on for as long as Hunk would allow him and then some before stepping back,” Hey, uh… Can you do me a favor? Like minimum of two questions asked.”

“Sure. Tell me the favor.” Hunk had no issue helping out a friend.

“Can… Can I sleep in your room tonight? Like… Next to you?” god that wasn’t as smooth as it could’ve been, but Lance hadn’t had any sleep in the last three days and the bags under his eyes proved it.

“Uhm, okay. We can do that.” Hunk agreed.” Lets get this stuff put up and then we can head back to my room.”

 

 

 

The door slid shut behind the tall brunette. Lance swallowed as he stepped in closer to his friend’s bed. It's not like he was here to hook up with his best friend, he just needed someone next to him, maybe then he would be able to sleep.

They got in bed and laid on opposite sides with a considerable gap between them. 

“Hey Hunk?”

“Yeah?”

Lance turned to face the other,” is it weird if I asked you to like… cuddle?”

Being the big soft teddy bear he was Hunk broke out a huge smile,” Not at all, come here.” He opened his arms and invited Lance in, holding him close.” Anything else?”

“Can you play with my hair?” Lance asked with a blush.” It relaxes me.”

“Okay.” Hunk nodded and ran his fingers through the other’s hair.” Are you alright?”

“I am now.” Lance sighed, relaxing close to Hunk’s chest.”Sorry for being weird.”

“It's not weird. We’re best buds, a little cuddling is the coolest thing ever.” Hunk assured him.

Lance smiled softly, Hunk always knew how to make him feel better. Feeling his thick fingers petting his hair sort of lulled him, but before he could fall asleep he had to say something,” you’re the best, Hunk-a-lunk.” Mcfreakin’ nailed it, McClain. 

“No problem buddy.” Guess the yellow paladin got what Lance meant.” You get some rest now man.”

“Okay. Goodnight.” Lance buried his head in Hunk’s chest.

“Night…. Mi corazón…”


End file.
